Trying New Things
by Kuro-sama
Summary: It's a rainy day. What's there to do on rainy days? What do the characters really try on a day such as this? Read and find out... I suck at summaries... But I WARN you. More details in AN.


A/N...Hello, everyone! I had a strange idea for a fic, and I was pretty bored... And this is what I came up with! I'll just say that this is VERY OOC and it's rated R because of drug use, sexual situations (GASP), alcohol use, and language. Please do not flame me, because I am warning you. I made it for mostly humor... so please, bear with me. ;;;  
  
It was a bright, yet cloudy day. Though, everything seemed to be perfect. Kyo and Shigure were on an errand run to the store. Yuki and Tohru were in Yuki's garden retreat, planting some tomatoes. The clouds in the sky hovered over the Sohma area. (So much for a perfect day...)  
  
"We'd better head home!" Yuki said to Tohru as he covered the groud.   
  
"Okie dokie!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Maybe Kyo and Shigure will be back and I can start lunch."  
  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea." He smiled back as the wind blew his violet-grey hair across his delicately pale face.  
  
It began to rain. First, lightly, and then gradually increasing speed. "Oh no!" said Tohru, "I'm getting all wet!" Tohru was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and Yuki couldn't help to keep looking.   
  
When they arrived at the front door, they heard strange laughing noises coming from the inside. "We're home!" Tohru said as the both of them walked into the door. Tohru and Yuki were suprised to see Kyo, Shigure, and Momiji laughing about... something.  
  
"Oh, hello, Momiji-chan! What a nice suprise!" Tohru said excitedly.  
  
Momiji turned around. "Tohru-kun! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you!" He lept from the table and hugged her, transforming into a little cute bunny rabbit.  
  
"Mo... Momiji! " She nervously fell.  
  
Shigure and Kyo noticed her t-shirt. Kyo turned around and blushed. Shigure stared.  
  
"Shigure, what's that thing sticking up in your kimono?" Asked Yuki.  
  
"It's... uh... nothing!" He said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Well... I'll get lunched started!" Tohru offered.  
  
"Don't bother, there's some leftovers from our lunch." Kyo said.   
  
"Oh, alrighty then... I can wait a little bit."  
  
"By the way, what was so funny? It was weird to see you laughing... with Momiji..." Yuki said to Kyo.  
  
Shigure popped up right Kyo. "Well, you see..."  
  
"God dammit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kyo exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"Anyway... Momiji had this stuff. I'm not sure but I think it's drugs."  
  
"No shit!" Kyo said. "You retard, it was!"  
  
"Momiji-chan!" Tohru turns to him transformed back into human. "WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT STUFF!? Bad Momiji-chan!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun! Some random fangirl gave it to me! And then I ran into Kyo and Shigure and I follwed them home and we all had a share and had lots of fun!"  
  
"It's not like there's anything better to do on a freaking rainy day." Kyo added.  
  
"Yeah, seriously. I need some more because it all wore off." Shigure said.  
  
Yuki picked up the bag, looked at it and then sniffed it. "What kind of drugs are these?"  
  
"It's marijuana." Momiji said.  
  
"I've always been curious about weed..." He sniffed some.  
  
"Y... Yuki! What are you doing!? That stuff's illegal!" Tohru shouted.  
  
"Geez, no need to bite my head off." Yuki started getting an effect. "Oh, common, Tohru, it won't hurt to just try it."  
  
Everyone looked at Tohru, making her uncomfortably turn red. "Okay, fine, just because I hate rainy days and I'll do anything to not think of them..." Tohru lit some stuff and inhaled. Everyone else had another turn.   
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Whoa! Do you see what I see?" Shigure said while laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"It's like, all swirly and stuff! Ooh, that looks like a disco ball!" Yuki said.  
  
"And I think I smell... purple!" Tohru added.  
  
Everyone stared at her, crickets chirped, and then they all broke out into maniac-like laughter.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's play cards!" Yuki said as he now saw lots of polkadots.  
  
Kyo went to go find the deck of cards. Of course, he kept crashing into things. When he came back, he had a Pokemon-themed deck and a bottle of liquor.  
  
"Is Pikachu the best you can do?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Yes'r. It is." Kyo replied.  
  
"Uh... Kyo... we're over here..."  
  
"Oh yeah." He turned around and the five of them sat around the table.  
  
Tohru started shuffling the deck and handed out cards to everyone. "It's poker-time, fellaz!"  
  
"Fellaz!? Yo, dawg, wat wit da ghetto?"  
  
"Fo' sho! Tat waz off da heezeh fo' shrizzle!"  
  
They all looked puzzledly at each other and continued playing the game.  
  
"Hey, let's make this interesting!" Shigure implied. "Let's play strip poker!"  
  
"It's no fun with only one girl." Kyo said.  
  
Momiji jumped in "You guys can just think of me as a boy with a vagina... and I'd be a girl! Because no one actually knows my true gender."  
  
"Sure... why not..." Tohru spoke.  
  
"Oh, fuck! I don't have shit!" Momiji said as he took a sip of alcohol.  
  
"That means you take something off, rabbit boy." He took off his shirt.  
  
After awhile, Kyo and Yuki had only socks on, Shigure had some boxers with yellow tractors on them, Momiji had some briefs and Tohru was the most-clothed with her bra and underwear on.   
  
"Dammit, rat! Why do you have to exceed everything I do! First, you beat me up, and now it seems that your penis is bigger than mine!"  
  
"I'm just lucky. It's not like I'll have any use for it... with our curse, and all."  
  
Everyone stared at Yuki's southern region. They were all turned on.   
  
"Momiji! I command you to leave the room!" Shigure ordered. Momiji already left...  
  
"Damn, Yuki! You've made me feel a different liking of you!" Tohru said. She got on the table and leaned over to kiss Yuki. "Now that that's off my system..."  
  
"Me next!" Kyo said to Yuki. Kyo pressed his lips against Yuki's. "Okay, now I felt I just had to do that."  
  
Shigure sighed. "If only you people were five years older." He left the room, leaving Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo... alone!?  
  
Kyo layed sprawled out in the floor. As did Tohru, but on the opposite side of the room. Yuki hovered over Tohru. He fell down on her and kissed her.   
  
"Oh my gosh! You didn't turn into a rat!" Tohru noticed.   
  
"Holy shit!! I'm still human! This shit r0x0rz!"  
  
"Oh fuck dude! I wonder if I try!" Kyo said as he hugged/kissed Tohru. "FUCK! I am still human!"  
  
"Like, whoa... This shit is awesome! I wonder what would happen if we were to have sex!" wondered Tohru.  
  
"Well, only one way to find out... but first we need condoms."  
  
Momiji pops back into the room. "Here you guys go!" he said as he gave Yuki three of them.  
  
"Wow, you really do have everything. o.o;;;" Kyo said as Momiji bounced out the room.  
  
"..." Blank faces were made.  
  
"Anyway..." Yuki started as he drank more alcohol. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall!" Tohru said excitedly as they walked off.   
  
Ten minutes went by after Kyo went to join them. "I'm bored." He muttered. They let him join.  
  
All was happy for the rest of the night! Shigure found Momiji porno magazines and read them and masterbated all night. Momiji found a playmate... some young boy... Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had wild sex for 2 hours until they fell asleep.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Owwww... I ache all over..." Tohru said.  
  
"What the fuck happened last night?" Kyo said as he had one hand holding an ice pack on his head.   
  
"Look on the bright side! It's clear outside! Unfortunately, those drugs and that alcohol are going to make us stay off our feet for awhile... HEY, what's wrong with my ass!?" Yuki grumbled.  
  
"Ugh... my ass aches like a bitch." Kyo added.  
  
"And my poor self! My crotch hurts like a... She can't think of anything to say"   
  
They all looked wide-eyed at each other as memories came back. They all shrieked in horror.   
  
The end!!!   
  
A/N... SoOoOoOoOo... what you think? You like?? XD I hope you had as much fun reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Please, R/R??? ;; 


End file.
